Tissue culture growth of corneal epithelium, stroma and endothelium in such diseases as the mucopolysaccharidoses and corneal dystrophies are being examined. Skin biopsies from affected patients and family members are being used for comparative studies. These tissues are being analyzed enzymatically and with histochemical studies. Pure rabbit and human corneal endothelium is being grown in mass culture. Collagen synthesis is being determined biochemically and the endothelium is also being examined with electron microscopy. The basal lamina produced by cells in vitro is undergoing biochemical analysis for type of Collagen being produced.